This invention relates to a multi-purpose convertible seat construction.
Commercially manufactured van-type recreational vehicles quite frequently are outfitted or customized by their owners who install van furniture and other convenience items. Such vehicles then serve as mobile living accommodations. Because the available space behind the driver's seat usually is limited it is desirable to make maximum use of the space by utilizing furniture items which advantageously can serve multiple functions. An example of a multi-function item is a convertible bench-bed-dinette combination which generally consists of two bench seats bolted to the floor pan of the van and which may be selectively manipulated to achieve any one of the following configurations:
1. Two forwardly facing seats. PA1 2. Two rearwardly facing seats. PA1 3. One forwardly and one rearwardly facing seat in opposed confronting relation for dining; and PA1 4. A sleep surface which is achieved by arranging the seatbacks in co-planar relation with the seating surfaces. PA1 1. Mechanisms which are difficult to operate and which frequently present injury hazards to the hands of the user. PA1 2. A seat structure and operating mechanism which has undesirable mechanical and esthetic qualities. PA1 3. A seat construction and design which must be adapted to each annual change in style and model of the vans. PA1 4. A seat construction and design which requires the use of separate fore and aft seats depending upon which side of the vehicle the unit is installed.
Among the disadvantages inherent in the prior art bench-bed-dinette units are the following: